Faint Promise of Something
by Hylander McLeod
Summary: oneshot Post DOMA. Jounouchi Katsuya, now 19, reflects on a decision he made. JounouchiXMai


disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. unfortunnately. Nor do I own "If Everyone Cared"

* * *

**Faint Promise of Something**

_from underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I'm alive_

_Signing Amen, I'm alive_

19 year old Jounouchi, Katsuya opened his eyes. It was very unsual for the teen, especially since once he was asleep, hardly anything could wake him. But all that changed slightly less than than a year ago.

Shifting himself on his side, the blonde took in the sleeping form his lover, Kujaku Mai. His fingers carefully rushed the strands of golden-blond, hair that was currently sread across the sheets in several directions. He smirked to himself. If she was awake, she would instantly jump up, searching for a hairbrush, complainging about how horrible it looked and asking him why didn't he tell her. But from he lay, naked, beside her own clothesless form, he decided she could not possibly be more beautiful.

If anyone told him four years ago that he would end up with a beautiful woman like her, he would have laughed. Yet from the first time time they met up, he knew there was something about her. Something different. Something that set her apart.

When she took off for parts unknown after their last encounter he thought he may see her again. Now she's here, by his side, on this night and the ones that will follow.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried _

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day where nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen, I'm alive_

_Amen, I'm alive_

He regretted the time they had lost. He knew that he loved her but he would never admit it. Not even to himself. It took a change in her, one where he thought he would lose her for good, to admit those feelings. He would often curse himself for being so thickheaded. So stupid.

He had told her she wasn't in his dream, back in that duel on the blimp. Why did he?

He didn't want her laughing at him, even if it was only in her head. He was afraid of looking like a fool. A mesley high school teenager in love with _the_ Kujaku Mai.

So he lied. He said that she wasn't. He paid a price for it. They both did.

He was distraught when she had trapped in that hour glass. The grains of sand, very much like seconds of time, counting down to her death.

He blamed himself for it. For failing in his self proclaimed vow to rescue her. For not asking her to stick around, though he knew she probably wouldn't. For not telling her how he felt. And for the ordeal she went through because of it.

The woman still had nightmares about it. About siding with DOMA. Attempting to kill him because of her blindness. For betraying him after everything he did for her.

He remembered her saying that it was because of that she stayed away for so long.

Despite the fact that he told her, he had forgiven her, she still seemed to doubt him for some reason or another.

That was when he decided. Taking her into his arms, he kissed her right than and there.

_And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

_We'll show the world they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sing along _

_Singing Amen, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I'm alive_

Not everyone was happy with them being together.

When she had come back wanting to apologize to them, to make amends ...well things didn't quite turn out okay.

Honda wanted no part of it. He still hadn't forgiven her, for what she had done and Anzu still felt some resetment toawards her. Yugi was not there of course, something had come up at the shop so he was late for their meeting. She turned away from the trio, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

He knew he had to make his decision. There may not be another chance. He still remembered the shocked look on her face when he grabbed her wrist, speaking out her name and turning her towards him.

He slinced her with a look of his eyes. _"It's alright. I forgive you."_

It was the same day he had kissed her, when they went off alone together.

He told her she was glad she returned saying how much of a hell his life had become. Dueling hadn't meant much to him anymore, as he retired immediately after Kaiba's Grand Prix. His mind would often drift back to her, wondering how she was doing, if she would ever return to him, call him,or even drop him a line or two.

She could not understand how he could forgive and forget so easily, all the terrible things she had done. How she had betrayed after he helped her time and time again.

It was then when told her. When he admitted openly.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day where nobody died_

_If everyone cared and swallowed their pride_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd the see the day where nobody died_

His friends didn't support his decision. They wouldn't agree with him. The hadn't fully forgiven her for her crimes, as they called it.

He cringed at what happened during the several times they had tried to interfere with their relationship. Ironic enough his first ever friend was the one with the idea.

Honda and Otogi had tried several times to set him up wth other girls, one or two of which had almost ruined what he and Mai had. He remembered the date he had they had set up, where they would discuss their course of action. Some girl had begun to smother herself all over him. He managed to escape her grasp, only to be faced with Mai's horror stricken look..

He ran back after her, asking her to stay. Telling her that his friends had been trying to break them up. She looked at him asking why she should believe his false words.

He surprised her. Pulling a vial he carried, out of his pocket he tested her. He told if she wanted if she didn't believe and chose to end it, then to face him and tell him the words. He brought it to his lips, his eyes not leaving hers for a second.

She immediately reognized the substance he was holding as cyanide. Her arms flew out, knocking the vial out his hands, sending it to the ground were it shattered. She hugged him, apologizing once again.

He held her chin up saying she had nothing to apologize for.

_And as we lie beneath the stars_

_We realize how small we are_

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

It didn't end there. The longer they were together the harder it got for them. And for the others to accept them.

Honda swore he would rather see her dead then to let her have him. Apparently he saw her a the snake that she was when she was a member of DOMA, who was still bent on using Jounouchi, and would never forgive her.

Anzu still somewhat distrusted her. And no amount of talking on Yugi's part could solve anything.

When they went as far to reveal their relationship, that she was a woman in her mid twenties, dating a high school kid, he made his decision.

He would leave with her. Sure, he would miss Yugi and gramps, his friend and mentor respectively, he would miss Domino but it had to be done. As long as his friends stood against them, there was no future for them here.

So they did. One night he packed up his things, which didn't consist of much given his living arrangements. He left the apartment not bothering to say goodbye to his pathetic drunken excuse for a father, who was still intoxicated from two nights before. Getting into her purple convertible, he took one last look at the town he grew up in, before they both.

He hated having to leave behind the better parts of his life but he had to or else he'd lose her. He couldn't afford that. Not that. Not after what they went through.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day where nobody died_

_We'd see the day, We'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day, We'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

In a whisper, the words slowly escpaed his lips. "I'm alive."

On her own side of the bed, Kujaku Mai stirred. She sat up looking at the young man she loved. "Jou, are you okay?"

He smiled at her. "Of course Mai, what makes you think otherwise."

She spoke softly as if she was afraid to. "You gave up your friends, all you knew, just to be with me. I..."

He silenced her with a quick kiss on her lips. He stared into her sparkling violet eyes, still ever entranced by them, as he spoke. "Don't worry Mai. I have you. I can live, because I have you."

His words comforted her. "I love you Katsuya."

"I love you Mai."

He drapped an arm around her. Both of them fell back on the bed. His last thoughts as they both fell asleep were the same ones he whispered just minutes before.

The twenty-seven year old woman, the one whom he loved, had returned to him after so long. When it seemed like things will never get better, she gave him his life back.

'I'm Alive'

* * *

My first attempt at a romance fic as I usually write on a different genre. 

R&R


End file.
